paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Some come some go , Maxi .
This is a story written by Eva & Estrella together forever about This story is about when Maxi's bff Jacko dies and a young age . Note : this is a sad story so if you don't wanna cry then don't read . story " mommy , mom can we go climbing up the hill side ?" Jacko ask looking up at his mom and smileing . " sure bab but just just the little one " She answered back putting her paw on his back . " ya !" Maxi and Jacko yelled and ran up to were the hills where . " Jacko , lets go up the big one " Maxi said looking at him . " i don't don't really now dude " Jacko looked at him with wounded and looked up at the hill . " dude my mom said only the small one " Jacko said . " well , then don't tell her " Maxi said running up the path to the hill . " * moan's * fine " Jacko smiled sarcastically . They went up the hill and saw stuff get smaller and smaller " wow this awesome " Jacko said . " ya I know right " Maxi smiled . " hey what's that ? " Jacko looked behind him . " Snow Bunny get it ! " Maxi yelled . They chased it and Jacko started to slip . " Maxi ! " Jacko yelled . " huh ? Jacko ! " Maxi ran too him Jacko fell off of the Cliff and Maxi graved his right front paw and Maxi Put his feet against two rocks " Maxi !" jacko cryed . " My hand its it slipping " Maxi said . " Maxi , maxi , maxi my paw it's Slipping " Jacko yelled . " No I don't want to let you go " Maxi said with his paw slipping out of Jackos paw . There paws slipped and Jacko fell " Maxi !" He yelled . Jacko hit his head on the mountains over hand and fell very fast and hit the snow on the ground . " no ! " Maxi yelled . Maxi ran down the mountain Slipping and sliding downwards till he hit the ground he ran over to Jacko he moved his paw , " Jacko ?" Maxi said crying . " Are you ok " ? Maxi said Crying . " I am so sorry , I .... I .... * Cry's * so ... So .... So s...s ... Sorry ! " Maxi said Sadly and crying . " Its all my fault it is all me " Maxi said looking at him Crying . " your mother and father are going to kill me !" Maxi said . " I never got to tell you how much you so close to and my best friend ever and you were my only friend " Maxi said with tears falling out of his eyes . And Maxi ran far away crying , and never forgot that day never .